supermonkeyballfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Monkey Ball Deluxe
Super Monkey Ball Deluxe is the third game console installment of the Super Monkey Ball series that combines all features from Super Monkey Ball and Super Monkey Ball 2, as well as 115 floors from Super Monkey Ball, 140 from Super Monkey Ball 2, and 45 all-new floors exclusive to this game, a total of 300 stages to play on. There are also "DX" versions of the Party Games, which fully incorporate the Super Monkey Ball and Super Monkey Ball 2 rules and content. It was made for the PlayStation 2 and Xbox game systems. Game Modes Main Game Main Game follows suit from past games; it brings back Super Monkey Ball 2's Story Mode with now 20 stages per world instead of 10. Gameplay-wise, it is the same. In the Challenge Mode, the same difficulties apply: Beginner, Advanced, Expert, and Master. Beginner has 40 stages, Advanced has 70, and Expert has 100. Master, which has 20 stages, can be unlocked when the player has completed the Expert difficulty without losing a continue. When the player manages to beat all the levels in Beginner, Advanced, and Expert, they can unlock Ultimate mode, which consists of all 300 stages to beat. After completing a level marked with "Final Stage" at the bottom of the screen, you will be able to save your progress up to that point. Super Monkey Ball: Step & Roll did something similar with Marathon Mode. Party Games All of the Party Games from the first two Super Monkey Ball games are here, and they play the same as they did on the GameCube. No play points are needed to unlock. The Party Games marked DX combine both content from Super Monkey Ball and Super Monkey Ball 2 and have all available to play. For example, in Monkey Race DX, the player has the option of either playing the Grand Prix version of 1 or 2. *Monkey Race DX *Monkey Fight DX *Monkey Target DX *Monkey Billiards DX *Monkey Bowling DX *Monkey Golf DX *Monkey Boat *Monkey Shot *Monkey Dogfight *Monkey Soccer *Monkey Baseball *Monkey Tennis Exclusive Floors * Beginner Floor 11: Edge * Beginner Floor 12: Escalators * Beginner Floor 13: Serpentine * Beginner Floor 14: Swirl * Beginner Floor 15: Dormant Pits * Beginner Floor 16: Composition * Beginner Floor 17: Dynamo * Beginner Floor 18: Lunchbox * Beginner Floor 19: Gutter * Beginner Floor 30: Scabrous (Bonus Stage) * Beginner Floor 31: Jolt Channel * Beginner Floor 32: Inertial * Beginner Floor 33: Octagonal * Beginner Floor 34: Sewer * Beginner Floor 35: Arc Bridges * Beginner Floor 36: Veer Field * Beginner Floor 37: Teeter * Beginner Floor 38: Stream * Beginner Floor 39: Catwalk * Beginner Floor 40: Catapult * Beginner Extra 4: Rhombus * Beginner Extra 5: Buoy * Beginner Extra 11: Coil Ramp * Beginner Extra 12: Millefeuille * Beginner Extra 13: Waver * Beginner Extra 14: Fat Seesaw * Beginner Extra 15: Treads * Advanced Floor 11: Jump Ramp * Advanced Floor 12: Hounds Tooth * Advanced Floor 13: D.N.A. * Advanced Floor 14: Building * Advanced Floor 15: Scrolls * Advanced Floor 16: Cliff * Advanced Floor 17: Concentric * Advanced Floor 18: Stadium * Advanced Floor 19: Dungeon * Advanced Floor 60: Paraboloid (Bonus Stage) * Advanced Floor 70: Spatiotemporal * Advanced Extra 11: Chaos * Advanced Extra 12: Tilt Maze * Advanced Extra 13: Fractal * Advanced Extra 14: Hills * Advanced Extra 15: Dodge Maze * Expert Floor 80: Shelter (Bonus Stage) * Expert Floor 90: Mobius (Bonus Stage) * Expert Floor 100: Asterisk * Master Extra 10: Destiny Trivia *Despite being developed after Amusement Vision merged with Sega, the stages AV Logo, Created By, and Stoppers still feature its logo. *The Super Monkey Ball stages were given names in this game, leading to some other stages being renamed. For example, Bowl is now named Rising Inclines due to Advanced 12 being renamed Bowl. *Some stages, like Blocks and Nintendo, were redesigned and/or removed due to copyright infringement. **Blocks, Dance Master, and bananas found throughout stages have their Dole logo removed. *The sound of the ball rolling, which is usually heard in every game, is missing in this game. A small wobbling sound is heard every now and then, most likely when going at high speeds. You can also hear the sounds of the ball bumping into things. *This game has the largest amount of stages in any Super Monkey Ball game to date. *The music that was used in the Space background in Super Monkey Ball was removed and changed to the Arctic background music for unknown reasons. The Arctic background has the Sky High background music as a replacement. *Some stages from previous games switched worlds from their original games: ** Randomizer, Coin Slots, Seesaw Bridges, and Arthropod switched from Boiling Pot from Super Monkey Ball 2 to Space from Super Monkey Ball. ** Wavy Jump, Spiky, Unrest, and Polar switched from Underwater from Super Monkey Ball to Boiling Pot from Super Monkey Ball 2. ** Zigzag Slope, Tower, Toggle, and Combination switched from Boiling Pot and Clock Tower Factory from Super Monkey Ball 2 to Under the Ocean from Super Monkey Ball 2. ** Tram, Swing Bar Long, Paper Work, and Twin Attacker switched from Underwater and Desert to Sky High, all from Super Monkey Ball. * In the PS2 version, for some reason, AiAi's rear gets bigger when he is running. Category:Games Category:Xbox Games Category:Playstation 2 Games